Locked, Barred and Bolted
by ShenLong1
Summary: Duo's locked out of his room and Heero helps out.


Disclaimer: I don't own the G'boys, I just borrow them from time to time to play with and return them a whole lot happier, ne? Written for pleasure not profit

Rating: PG

Pairings: 1+2

Warnings: AU, OOC, Angst, Fluff, Sap

Summary: Duo's locked out of his room and Heero helps out.

Author's Note: This is actually based on a RL incident. Duo would be representing me (ShenLong) and Heero representing my house mate Ryouga.

"Locked, Barred and Bolted."

November 2006 ShenLong

Duo sighed softly to himself as he turned off the engine and climbed out of the car, grabbing his bag. It had been a long day and he was looking forward to a nice cup of coffee, surf around the Internet and then falling into bed. He noted the light on which meant his house mate, Heero, was already home from work. That fact was confirmed a few moments later when Duo unlocked the front door and stepped inside.

"Hey, Heero," Duo said as he locked the door behind him and strolled into the kitchen.

"How was work?" Heero inquired as Duo opened the 'fridge to put the 'bucket' of food scraps inside that he'd brought home for the dog from the restaurant where he worked as a waiter.

"Busy," Duo replied and turned around to find a cup of much needed coffee pressed into his hands. "Thanks."

Heero leaned back against the sink as Duo took a sip from the mug.

"I think I'll go dump my stuff and check my e-mails before hitting the sack," Duo said as he picked up his bag from the bench and headed down the hall way towards his bedroom. Heero watched him go and then turned to go into his own room.

Fishing his keys out of his pocket, Duo slipped the key into the lock on his bedroom door and turned it. He grasped the handle...

Nothing.

The door wouldn't open.

He tried again.

Still nothing.

"Damn door! Always sticks," Duo muttered and placed his coffee on the small desk inside the computer room that was adjacent to his bedroom and dropped his bag to the floor. With both hands now free, he could manipulate the key and door knob at the same time. He turned the key, wrenched at the handle; still nothing.

He tried again, twisting the key and door knob in both directions.

It refused to unlock.

Cursing softly, Duo jammed his shoulder against the door and tried again.

And again.

Frustration was beginning to mount, curses were starting to flow. "Damn fucking door! Open you bastard!"

Hearing the grunts and expletives coming from down the hall, Heero began to wonder what was up.

"You _will_ fucking open!" Duo cursed as he tried again to unlock and open the door. He pulled the key from the lock and studied it. It seemed that the door lock had twisted somehow and the tumblers inside wouldn't release as they were out of alignment.

Grunting softly, Duo grabbed a lock pick and began to jiggle it around inside the lock. He'd picked more locks in his time than Treize had grown roses; he wasn't about to let a simple bedroom door lock get the better of him!

Five minutes later, Duo was leaning against the wall glaring a hole through the innocent looking door, lock pick dangling from his fingers looking a little worse for wear.

"Problems?"

Duo jumped and whirled to see Heero standing in the hall. "You could say that."

"What's up?" Heero asked as he strode towards Duo.

"Fucking lock is jammed and I can't get the door open."

Heero snickered.

"It's not funny, Heero. The key goes in, but the damn tumblers are all out of alignment so the lock won't release."

"Here, let me try."

"You won't have any luck," Duo huffed and handed over the keys.

"If I don't then I guess you'll have to sleep with me tonight," Heero returned as he took the keys.

Duo's mouth opened and closed, his eyes widened in shock and his voice temporarily left him. "Uh?"

"I'm only joking. Let me have a try, a lock that's beaten the infamous Duo Maxwell, lock pick extrodinaire, is something I have to see to believe."

"Fine," Duo huffed. "Go ahead, rub it in."

Heero chuckled and inserted the key. He turned it one way and then the other, pushing on the door knob at the same time. He jiggled it again, twisted the knob, pulled out and pushed the key in. Nothing.

"See? I told you it was stuck," Duo smirked from the side.

"Pass me your lock pick," Heero demanded.

Duo handed over the thin piece of wire. Heero took it and looked at the altered state of the wire. He raised an eyebrow in question.

Duo shrugged. "I tried. What can I say? They don't make them like they used too."

Heero grunted and shoved the wire inside.

Duo decided to go check his e-mails.

#

An hour later, much swearing and cursing, grunting and shoving and several e-mails answered, Duo and Heero were still standing outside the locked bedroom door. The knob and lock were looking a little worse for wear but still holding firm.

"Face it, Duo, this is one lock you're _not _going to get the better of," Heero said as he dropped the broken lock pick to the desk in Duo's computer room.

"I'd be able to get it open if I had my tools," huffed Duo.

"Well, why haven't you fetched them?"

"They're in my bedroom."

"Oh."

"Damn fucking door!" Duo snarled and hit the door with his fist, almost putting it through the wood. "I'm tired, I've had a hard night at work and I want my bed, I like _my _bed. It's soft in all the right places."

Heero gazed at his house mate and shook his head. He looked at the door again. "Hn."

While Duo continued on his little rant about his bed, plush toys and other reasons why he wanted to get into his room, Heero disappeared back into his own room. He returned a couple of minutes later.

"What am I gonna do, Heero? I have to get into my room... Oh shit!" Duo ducked and ran for cover in the computer room.

Heero eyed the door, studied the angle, pressed his fingers against the wood and with his mind made up, took a step backwards.

"Hi - ya!" Heero's booted foot slammed against the door knob.

The door stood firm in defiance.

"Ahhhhh!" Heero braced his back against the opposite wall, shoved his foot against the knob and pushed for all he was worth. There was a groaning sound, followed by a sort of scraping, creaking noise, and then - bang! the door shot open.

Heero studied the open door and grunted. "Hn."

Duo carefully craned his head around the computer room door jamb where he was hiding to see what the damage was. Surprisingly, it was very little. The door was still intact, knob a little dented and lock still jammed, but at least the door was open now.

"Ummm... Thanks?"

"Hn."

"Who needs lock picks when you have Heero the handy man around," Duo quipped as he stepped inside his room, face beaming.

"Maybe now I can get some peace," Heero muttered and began to stride off down the hall.

"Awww, my bed. Did you miss me, bed? And Humpty..." Duo picked up the stuffed toy border collie. "Did you miss me too? Did the nasty door stop me from getting back into you?"

"Then again, maybe not," Heero sighed as the little monologue continued from Duo's room.

~ Owari ~


End file.
